The present invention relates to a sponge mop assembly having a pivotable handle with respect to the sponge, arcuate pressing plates on two sides of the sponge, and two-section pivotable link connected between the sponge and a lever.
A conventional sponge mop generally includes a handle, a frame connected to a lower end of the handle, a sponge connected to the frame, and a lever pivotally connected to the handle. A link is connected between the lever and the sponge so that when pulling the lever away from the sponge, the sponge is lifted and squeezed by two rollers on two sides of the sponge. The water in the sponge is then removed from the sponge by the squeezing action by the rollers. However, the handle is fixedly connected to the frame and no angle adjustable feature is expected so that it is inconvenient for the user to use the sponge mop in a narrow space because the handle could be limited by objects between which the handle extends. Besides, the squeezing action cannot remove the water in the sponge completely because the gap between the two rollers is fixed so that the maximum squeezing width for the sponge is fixed. Therefore, the users often repeats the squeezing actions many times. This will cause the sponge to be deformed and the sponge becomes longer than it really was. In other words, the lower portion of the sponge cannot be lifted between the rollers because the sponge is prolonged.
The present invention intends to provide a sponge mop assembly that has a pivotable handle and effective squeezing plates so as to be advantageously used in different situations and the water in the sponge can be removed completely.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sponge mop assembly and comprising a handle pivotally connected to a frame to which a sponge is connected. A lever is pivotally connected to the handle and a link means is connected between the lever and the sponge. Two squeezing members on the frame and the sponge is located between the squeezing members.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a sponge mop assembly which has a pivotable handle so as to be used in different situations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sponge mop assembly which has specially designed squeezing members each of which has an extension so as to remove water in the sponge completely.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.